


(Don't) Mess With Loki's Potions

by Phythona



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Avengers, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phythona/pseuds/Phythona
Summary: Above all Loki's rules, this particular one was the one that not even Director Fury would dare to break, hell even Odin knew better to do it.But the Avengers? Well let's just say that they didn't knew that one particular thing that leads to this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> P. S - Instead of Loki being imprisoned, Odin sentenced him to helping the Avengers as long as they lived, which includes healing their injuries from battle and fighting along side them and instead of treating him like a prisoner they treat him as a teammate.
> 
> Basically the Avengers have grown on Loki and he doesn't mind living with them.

(Midgard [Helicarrier]) July 1, 2012

Nick Fury has seen everything. 

He was sure that he has seen anything and everything that could surprise him but here he is standing outside of a interrogation room beside Loki.

Director Fury rubbed his forehead and signed, looking at Loki "How exactly did this happen?" 

"They broke a rule" 

Fury raised his eye brow "Rule? What rule?"

"A rule that even you would not dare to break, one so important that Odin himself would never do-" Loki looks Fury in the eye "-breaking into my room and messing with my potions"

Fury signed and looks the see though glass "How long will this last?" 

Loki signed "That potion they messed with was not finished, it could be days, weeks, months or even years before they return to what they once were" and turns his attention to the room. 

Which was where six children were sleeping, 5 boys and 1 girl, 3 brunettes, 2 blonde and a red head and was also know as the Avengers. 


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Avengers were de-aged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S - I know nothing about flying a jet so if i get something wrong I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters I use in this story, I only own the plot!

Director Fury and Loki sat down on the two chairs right outside of the interrogation room.

Fury signed "Explain to me again how this happened"

"Earlier this day I found my door open"

_~Flashback~_

_A few hours ago_

_(Avengers Family Floor)_

_"Where the hell is he?"  Clint asked as he paced in front of the other Avengers, who were sitting on the couch._

_Tony signed, rubbing his forehead "Sit down will you Bird Brain, your giving me a headache"_

_Clint stopped his pacing and glares at Tony "Shut up will you"_

_Steve tsk'd "Will you two just stop it already, fighting will not get Loki to hurry up"_

_Clint turns to Steve "Then why don't we just go to Loki's room and call him?"_

_"Because Bird Brain, I already had JARVIS do that"_

_"But he's taking too long"_

_Tony shakes his head, standing up "If it'll get you to shut up, fine let's go" and turns to the other Avengers "You guys coming?"_

_Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Thor nods standing up and walks to the elevator with Tony and Clint, who punched in the number of Loki's floor as the elevator doors closed._

_Moments later, the elevator doors opened at Loki's floor and the Avengers walked out of the elevator._

_Thor walked to the third door on the right and knocked._

_No answer._

_Thor continued to knock but still no answer._

_Clint huffed "Oh for heaven's sake, let me do it" walking to the door, opening it and walking inside "Loki? Where are you, come out, come out, where ever you are"_

_"Clint what the hell are you doing? Come back here! Loki could come back any minute" Natasha whisper yelled at Clint._

_Clint rolled his eyes"Stop being paranoid, Natasha, he's not even here, plus aren't you curious what's inside of Loki's room?"_

_"Natasha's right, Clint, Loki could come back any minute plus, it's rude to enter someones' room without their permission" Steve stated._

_"Oh grow a spine Steve, what Loki doesn't know won't hurt him" Clint said as he continues to look at the vial on Loki's shelves and pokes take one._

_Steve runs into Loki room and grabs Clint's hand "Don't touch anything"_

_Bruce, Natasha, Tony and Thor enters the room and slowly walks to Steve and Clint._

_"It is not wise to mess with Loki's potions, friend Clint, let us wait for Loki outside" Thor suggested._

_Steve nod "Thor's right Clint, we don't know what those potions do"_

_Clint rolls his eyes "Fine but first-" and pulls the cork, opening the potion._

_"Clint!" Steve pulls the vial out of Clint's hand._

_Clint puts a hand on vial and pull "Come on Steve just let me smell it"_

_Steve pulls the vial out of the Clint's hand but successfully dousing Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Clint and himself at the process._

_Moments the later, the Avengers rubbed their forehead, suddenly without warning they all fainted and were swallowed by a bright white light"_

_5 minutes later, Loki enter the floor with a smile but frowns when he noticed his door open._

_Summoning a dagger, Loki slowly walks to his room, entering it and gasps when he sees six children laying on the floor and were practically swimming in the Avengers' clothes as he tucked his dagger away, he signed._

_"Oh dear"_

_~Flashback End~_

"And after that I had JARVIS contact you and brought them here, to the Helicarrier" 

Fury turns to Loki and your sure that you have no cure for that potion?"

Loki nods "As I told you earlier there is not, the potion they are under is incomplete and because of that the potion has no cure meaning that until I find a cure, they are stuck as children"

Fury rubs his forehead and mumbles "Great just great" and looks at Loki "So not only are the Avengers children, you do don't have a cure?"

Loki rolls his eyes "For the last time, yes Director Fury, I do not have a cure for the potion but who is going to take care of them?"

Fury turns his attention to the Avengers "I've already informed Pepper Potts to watch them but you will also be needed"

Loki nods "Fine, where is Lady Pepper?"

"Waiting at the Avengers' Tower"

Loki stands up "What are we waiting for, Fury? Let us go to her after all it is not polite to make a Lady wait"

Fury eyes Loki as he stands "And how are we going to bring the Avenger's to the Tower without stressing them?"

Loki smirks "With seidr of course" and mumbles a spell witch resulted for the Avengers to fall into a deep sleep.

Fury enters the interrogation room and knees in from of Steve as he checked for a pulse "What did you do to them?"

"Worry not Fury, I only put them to sleep" Loki raises his hand and the mini Avengers were lifted up in the air "Now, were is the jet?"

Fury looks at the Avengers for a minute before leading Loki out to the Helicarrier's landing pad, where their jet was being loaded with fuel, the agents who were working on the jet, turned to Fury and saluted before removing the pump nuzzle from the fuel cap.

The director opens the door to the pilots seat, entering before opening the back of the jet while Loki brings the Avengers to the back of the jet, entering it with the mini Avengers in tow, setting them down on the seats as Fury pushed a button that closed the back of the jet and looks back at Loki to check if the Avengers were properly seated , once satisfied he returns his glance back to the jet's wind shield.

Fury then pressed the buttons and took off from the Helicarrier Landing pad, setting his course to the Avengers' Tower.


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are introduced to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S- The Russian words I'm using are from google so if I got something wrong sorry, I do not know how to speak Russian, nor am I learning how to.
> 
> And I don't know how to pronounce or spell Romanova in English so again, I'm sorry if i got something wrong.
> 
> Also I don't know when Pepper was born so... yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

Pepper Potts stood on the top of the Avenger's Tower, waiting for the Director.

Looking at her watch, she asked "JARVIS call Director Fury"

JARVIS did as Pepper asked "Director Fury does not answer, Ma'am"

"Have you tried Agent Hill?"

"Trying Ma'am, no answer"

Pepper signed and rubbed her forehead "What's taking you so long Nick?" she asked herself.

"Ma'am, there's a jet heading towards the Tower in five minutes"

Pepper looked up and smiled as she saw a jet and as JARVIS predicted the jet stopped the in from of the tower, turning around and opening the back revealing Loki, who jumped off the jet and to the roof top.

Loki looks at Pepper "Lady Pepper"

"Loki-"Pepper then looks around "-where are the Angers?'

Loki lifted his hand, which was surrounded by a green mist and soon the mini Avengers were lifted out of the jet.

Pepper gasped at the sight of the Avengers "What happened to them?"

"They broke a rule"

Pepper looks back at Loki "Rule? What rule?"

Loki opened his mouth but before he could speak, Tony yawned as he rubbed his eyes before opening them and looking around.

Pepper immediately takes hold of Tony as Loki removes his magic around him.

"Lady Pepper, how about we enter the Tower first before I explain, Aye?"

Pepper nods, walking to the elevator, opening and holding it open while Loki walks to the elevator with the other Avengers and presses the floor number.

Moments later, the elevator doors open to the Avengers family floor, Pepper and Loki walked out of the it with Tony in her arms and other Avengers in the air.

Pepper then places Tony down on the couch as Loki does the same with the other Avengers.

Tony looks at Pepper "Who are you?"

Pepper looks back at Tony "My names Pepper, Tony"

Tony looks around "Where Jarvis?"

Pepper tenses and looks at Loki before turning back to the young Inventor "Well you see, he's umm"

Loki coughs "You see Anthony, Your father has tasked Jarvis to come with him in a business trip a cross country so he hired Pepper and I to take care of you"

Tony turns to Loki "Who are you?"

Loki smiles at him "I am Loki"

Tony asked, pointing at the rest of the Avengers "But who are they?"

"Your father thought that it would be better for you if you had playmates so he had us bring them here"

Tony nods and craws to Steve, who was to closes, and pokes his cheek.

Steve shifts to his right, accidentally kicking Bruce and waking him up.

Bruce sits up and lets out a loud cry, that wakes up the rest of the Avengers.

Pepper signs, walking to Bruce and picking him up "What's the matter Bruce? Does something hurt?"

Bruce looks at Pepper and sniffs "My knee hurts, someone kicked me"

Pepper nods "How about we take a look at that, hmm, Loki I'm going to get Bruce some ice, watch them for a sec will you" and carries Bruce to the kitchen.

Thor sits up and looks around "Loki? Loki? Where are you Loki?"

Loki turns his attention back to Thor "Are you alright, Thor? What is the matter" 

Thor turns to Loki and sniffs"Loki? Is that you?"

Loki nods "Aye, it is me"

"How did you get so big? And where are we? This doesn't look like Asgard"

"We are on Midgard, brother"

"Why are we on Midgard?" Thor asked. 

"You see Thor mother and father thought that it would be best if we stay here on Midgard to learn their ways and also mother taught me how to shape-shift so that I will be able to fend yourself and I" 

Thor nods "But who are they?" points to the other Avengers.

"They will our companion while we stay here" Loki explains.

"Okay" Thor said as he looks at Steve "Hello"

 Steve sits up, rubbing his eyes "Hello, who are you?"

 Thor smiles "I am Thor, son of Odin, that's Loki-" points to his brother "- he is my younger brother"

 Steve looks at Loki and turns back to Thor "Are you sure he's your younger brother? He looks older than you"

Thor nods "Aye, I am, our mother taught him how to shape-shift so he can protect us"

"Okay" Steve said and turns to Loki "Hello Mr. Loki, I am Steven Rogers" he greeted with a smile.

Loki smiles back at Steve "Hello to you too Steven"

Thor then turns to Natasha "Hello"

Natasha sits up and looks at Thor "кто ты (Who are you)?"

Thor raises his eyebrow "What did you say?"

"кто ты, где я, скажи мне, пожалуйста (Who are you, where am I, please tell me)?"

Loki coughs to get Natasha's attention "Natasha, Я Локи, сын Одина, это мой брат Тор (I am Loki, son of Odin, that is my brother Thor)"

Natasha nods "Но где я (But where am I)?"

"Вы находитесь в Нью-Йорке в Башне Мстителей (You are here in New York at the Avengers Tower)"

"хорошо спасибо сэр (Okay, thank you Sir)" Natasha stated.

"пожалуйста, просто зови меня Локи (Please, just call me Loki)" Loki stated.

Natasha smiles "Хорошо, Локи (Okay Loki)"

"Loki, what did she say and how come you understand her and I can not?" Thor whines.

Loki turns to Thor and grins "Because Thor, I study magic"

Thor pouts "That is not fair"

Natasha giggles "Он смешной (He's funny)"

"он часто (He often is)" Loki agreed.

Meanwhile Pepper walked into the room with Bruce in her arms.

Loki turns to Pepper "How is he?"

Pepper sets Bruce down on the couch "Okay, thankfully Steve didn't kick him any harder, so did you tell them yet?"

Loki nods "Aye, they took it rather well"

"Have you learn anything I should know?"

"Aye, Natasha only understands Russian"

Pepper hissed "But you do understand Russian, right?"

"Aye"

Pepper let out a breath "Thank God-" turns to the Avengers "-how about you guys introduce yourself"

Natasha looks at Loki "Локи, что она сказала (Loki, what did she say)?"

Loki turns to Natasha "Она сказала, что вы хотели бы представиться другим (She said would you like to introduce yourself to the other)?"

Natasha nods "Я не против (I don't mind)"

Loki turns to Pepper "Natasha says she is okay with that"

Pepper smiles "Good now, Tony would you like to go first?"

Tony nods, pushing himself off of the couch and walks in front of the other Avengers "Hello everyone, My name is Anthony Stark but you can call me Tony too and I'm 4 years old" and walks back to his place on the couch.

"Steve" Pepper calls.

Steve nods pushing himself off the couch and walks to the front of the other Avengers "Hello, My name is Steven Rogers, you can call me Steve if you want, I'm 5 years old" and walks back to his place on the couch.

"Bruce" Pepper calls.

Bruce nods, pushing himself off the couch and walks in front of the other Avengers "Hi, My name is Bruce Banner, I'm 4 years old" and walks back to his place on the couch.

"Clint" 

Clint pushes himself off the couch and walks to the front of the other Avengers "My names Clinton Barton, you can call me Clint if you want, I'm 5 years old" and walks back to his place on the couch.

"Thor"

Thor pushes himself off the couch and walks to the front of the other Avengers "Hello, I am Thor, son of Odin, I am 355 years old in Asgardian age but in Midgardian age I am... umm Loki, how old am i in Midgardian age?" 

Loki smiled "6 years old"

Thor nods "Thank you-" turns back to the Avengers "-and in Midgardian age I am 6 years old" and walks back to his place on the couch.

Pepper turns to Loki "Loki"

Loki nods and turns to Natasha "Наташа, твоя очередь (Natasha, It's your turn)"

Natasha nods and pushes herself off of the couch "Вы придете, верно (You will come with me, right)?"

Loki smiles "Конечно, ребенок (Of course, child)" and walks with Natasha to the front of other Avengers.

Natasha coughs "Здравствуйте, я Наташа Алиановна Романова, мне 5 лет (Hello, I'm Natasha Alianova Romanova, I am 5 years old)"

"She said she is Natasha Alianova Romanov, she's 5 years old" Loki translated and ushers Natasha back to her seat.

Pepper claps her hand, standing up and stands by Loki's side "Now that you all know each other, Loki and I's turns to introduce ourselves to you, My name is Pepper Potts, I am 38 years old" 

"And I am Loki, son of Odin, brother of Thor, I am 1,050 years old in Asgardian age but in Midgardian age I am Восемнадцать лет (eighteen years old)"

Natasha gasped "Тебе восемнадцать лет (Your eighteen years old)?"

Loki smiles at Natasha and winks.

Pepper raises her eyebrow "What?" 

Loki shakes his head "Nothing"

Pepper turns her attention back to the Avengers "Now that we all know each other, how about Loki and I let you all settle in while prepare you lunch, okay"

The Avengers nod.

Pepper smiles "Great, Loki?"

Loki nods "We'll leave you to to it"

Pepper and Loki walked out of the room, heading straight to the kitchen, leaving the Avengers alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S - If your wondering why Natasha is acting like that well that is how I pictured her when she was younger and same goes for Thor. Loki is found of them so yeah.
> 
> Also if your wondering why Beauty and the Beast well I loved that movie when I was a kid so... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story, only own the plot!

A moment after Pepper and Loki when to the kitchen, Thor turns to Steve "Steve, Steve"

Steve turns to Thor "What is it Thor?"

"I want to play"

Steve raises his eye brow "Play what?"

"Save the princess"

"Okay"

Thor smiles "Good, ask Anthony if wants to join"

Steve nods and turns to Tony "Tony, do you want to join use play save the princess?"

Tony shrugs "Why not"

While Thor asked Clint and Bruce the same question.

Bruce and Clint nods.

"But who will be the princess?" Bruce asked.

Thor points to Natasha, who was looking out of the window "Natasha"

Natasha turns to Thor after hearing her name "Что это, Тор (What is it, Thor)?"

"Do you want to play, save the Princess with us?" Thor asked.

Natasha raises her eye brow "Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, Тор (I don't understand what your saying, Thor)"

Thor walks towards her, narrows his eyes "What did you say?"

Natasha glares at Thor "Я не понимаю тебя, Тор, что ты говоришь (I don't understand you, Thor, what are you saying)?!"

Thor glares back at her "Do not yell at me!"

"Не кричи на меня (Don't yell at me)!"

Bruce pokes Steve "Do you think, we should call Loki about this?"

Steve shrugs "I don't know"

Meanwhile as Thor and Natasha continued to shout at each other, Tony walks to the kitchen and to Loki and tugs his tunic.

Loki looks down at Tony "What is it, Anthony?"

"Thor and Natasha are shouting at each other"

Loki signed "Pardon me Lady Pepper, I need to see what Thor has done"

Pepper turns to Loki "Sure"

With that said, Loki walked to the living room with Tony following him from behind, where he saw Natasha curled up with her hand on her ears and Thor with his hands curled up into fists.

Natasha sobbed "Перестань, перестань, пожалуйста, перестань, пожалуйста, перестань кричать на меня (Stop it, stop it, please stop it, stop yelling at me)!"

Loki clench his his fist "Thor, what in the Norns is happening here"

Thor turns to Loki and runs towards him, wrapping his arms around him brother "Loki"

Loki runs his fingers through Thor's head as he felt his tonic slowly getting wet from his tears "What is it Thor, why do you weep?"

Thor looks Loki in the eye "She was yelling at me"

Loki nods "How about we sit down and then you can tell me what happened, Aye?" 

"Okay"

Loki slowly guided Thor to the couch, just a few inches from Natasha, who uncurled and slowly inched her way to him, grabbing his hand.

Loki turns to Natasha "Why do you shed tears child"

Natasha points at Thor "Он орал на меня 9 (He was yelling at me)"

"Thor, mind telling me what happened here?"

Thor sniffs "I only wanted to play Save the Princess, Natasha was suppose to be the princess, I wanted to ask her to play with me but she did not understand me, she started yell at me-" he wipes his tears "-I did not mean to make her cry, I swear" he sobbed.

Loki nods, rubbing Thor's back "I know you did not mean to make her cry, Thor but you must understand that she does not understand us"

Thor nods "Okay, I understand"

Loki turns to Natasha "Твоя очередь, Наташа, можешь рассказать, что случилось раньше (It's your turn, Natasha, can you tell me what happened earlier)?"

Natasha nods "После того, как ты ушел, я начал смотреть в окно, затем Тор подошел ко мне и сказал что-то, но я его не поняла (After you left, started to stare out of the window then Thor approached and said something but I didn't understand him)-" she sniffed as she started to tear up "-Я кричал на него, и он кричал в ответ на меня, я не мог понять, что он говорил, Локи, извини, что заставил его плакать, я не хотел, обещаю (I yelled at him and he yelled back at me, I couldn't understand what he was saying, Loki,I'm sorry if I made him cry, I didn't mean to I promise)"

Loki nods "Я знаю, я знаю, я прошу прощения за моего брата, Наташу, вы должны понять, что он не понимает по-русски (I know, I know, I apologize for my brother, Natasha you must understand that he does not understand Russian)"

Natasha wipes her tears "Я понимаю, вы можете сказать ему, извини, Наташа (I understand, can you tell him I'm sorry, Loki)?"

"Конечно (Of course)" Loki turn to Thor "Thor, Natasha says sorry for making you cry"

Thor wiped his running nose "Loki, please tell her I am sorry for shouting at her"

Loki smiles at him before turning to Natasha "Наташа, Тор говорит, что ему жаль кричать на тебя (Natasha, Thor says he's sorry for shouting at you)"

Natasha smiles "Тор, я прощаю тебя за то, что ты кричишь на меня (Thor, I forgive you for shouting at me)"

"Thor, Natasha says forgives you for shouting at her"

Thor smiles "Really?"

Loki nods "Really Thor, do you still want to play?"

Thor nods "If it's okay with Natasha"

Loki turns to Natasha "Наташа, хочешь сыграть в «Спаси принцессу с Тором» (Natasha, do you want to play Save the Princess with Thor)?"

Natasha nods "Я не против (I don't mind)"

Loki looks at Thor "She doesn't mind"

Thor smiles and calls "Anthony, Steven, Clinton, Bruce"

Tony, Steve and Bruce walked towards Thor.

"Okay, so Anthony, Steve you two will be dragons Bruce and I will be the knights and Natasha you will be the princess that Anthony and Steve will be guarding" Thor explained the mechanics of the game.

"Наташа, Энтони и Стивен будут драконом, Тор и Брюс будут рыцарями, а вы будете принцессой, которую Энтони и Стивен будут охранять (Natasha, Anthony and Steven will be the dragons, Thor and Bruce will be the knights and you will be the Princess Anthony and Bruce will be guarding)" Loki translated to Natasha.

Natasha nods "Хорошо я понял (Okay, I get it)"

"Natasha says she's okay with it Thor, where is she suppose to stay?" Loki asked.

Thor hummed as he thought for a moment "Natasha will stand behind the couch, Anthony and Steven will stand beside the couch on both ends, Bruce you and I will enter from that hallway-" points to the hallway that leads to the kitchen "- are you all alright with that?"

"Наташа, Тор говорит, что ты будешь стоять за диваном, а Энтони и Стивен будут стоять с обеих сторон дивана, а Брюс и Тор войдут через этот коридор (Natasha, Thor says that you will stand behind the couch with Anthony and Steven on both sides of the couch, while He and Bruce will enter through that hallway-" points to the hallway that leads to the kitchen "-Вы в порядке с этой настройкой (Are you okay with that setting)?"

Natasha nods "я (I am)"

Loki turns to Thor and nods.

Thor smiles "Places everyone"

"Иди к себе Наташа (Go to your place Natasha)

Natasha nods and gets of the couch, walking to the other side and sits while the other avengers do the same.

Loki pushes himself off the couch and walks to the kitchen hallway, watching the Avengers go their places and walks to the kitchen where Pepper had just finished preparing lunch.

Pepper turns to Loki "So what was that all about?"

"Nothing just miss communication between Thor and Natasha"

Pepper nods "Are they okay?"

"Aye as a matter of fact, I believe that right now they are probably playing Save the Princess"

Pepper picks up a plate of grilled cheese, while Loki picks up the pitcher of orange juice and lifts the glasses with magic and heads back to the living room, where Natasha was giggling at Thor, who was trying to stand straight, with Bruce on his back.

Natasha turns to Loki "Привет мистер Локи (Hi, Mr. Loki)!"

Thor turns his attention to Loki and smiles, running towards him and successfully dropping Bruce down and hugs him "Loki"

Loki smiles at Thor's antics "Hello Thor"

"Kids, lunch!" Pepper yells as she sets down the plate of grilled cheese while Loki sets down the pitcher and glasses beside the plate on the table.

The mini Avengers stopped their game, running to the table and immediately grabs a sandwich, taking a glass of Orange juice, which Loki pours into the glass, and sits down on the couch, happily munching down on the sandwich.

Minutes later, Thor finished his sandwich and began to lick his fingers.

"Stop that Thor, that is unbecoming act for a Prince" Loki scold.

Thor pouts "But Loki, it is so tasty" he whined 

Loki rolled his eyes but could keep a smile from creeping to his lips "Fine, I will let you eat like that but only here on Midgard, okay?"

Thor smiles "Aye, brother" and continues to lick his fingers.

Loki signed "Disgusting"

"Oh let him Loki, he's only a kid any way" 

Loki nods "Your right, but still I at least want him to have manners"

"Can't argue with you on that" Pepper picks up a glass filled with orange juice and offers it to Loki "Juice?"

"Thank you, Lady Pepper" Loki takes the glass from Pepper's hand takes a sip.

Meanwhile as Pepper and Loki drank their juice, Natasha sets her's down on the take "Локи, мы можем посмотреть фильм (Loki, can we watch a movie)?"

Loki and Pepper set their glasses down.

Pepper nods and takes the remote, that was beside the TV, turning the TV open "JARVIS, look for a child friendly with Russian subtitles?"

JARVIS scans the TV channels and stops it at a channel "Is Beauty and the Beast alright, Ma'am?"

"Sure, why not"

JARVIS turns on the subtitles on the movie and sets it to Russian.

Natasha smiles "Спасибо, Локи, Пеппер (Thank you Loki, Pepper)"

Loki and Pepper smiled back at her, sitting down on the couch and got comfy as they watched Beauty and the Beast"


End file.
